Wish
by Gao Gar
Summary: Be careful what you wish for...


Note: I can barely access the internet since I'm traveling a lot during the holidays, even though it not yet New Year, it is still better to post this story early than never.

* * *

A week ago, he tracked down the location of the capsule which contained twenty-one Jewel Seeds; it was drifted away in space, heading for the non-administrated world#97. Days later on his search for the capsule he found the capsule destroyed and empty. Present day, he decided to stay on which the local inhabitants of this world called Earth for a while, to search for the missing Lost Logias. Though the Jewel Seeds held tremendous power, it was able to conceal its large energy during its dormant state. And the only thing the young archeologist is wait until the Jewel Seeds activates itself like a Volcano.

The young Scrya was so absorbed with his hectic schedule that he was unable to grab hold of time.

It was New Year in Japan, from what he have learned from the locals, it was tradition to go to the local temple to make an offering and to write down a wish for the coming year. And surprisingly, the New Calendar was akin to the Georgian Calendar; it must be New Year in Mid-Childa as well.

Since he is going to stay on this world for a short period of time, he decided to go to the nearest Temple, and take a small break from Jewel Seed hunting, and enjoy himself like a tourist. This was a lot better than staring at a Radar and wait. He was dressed in casual clothes, joined the crowd of lusciously garbed people and headed his way for the temple to make his offering; he then proceeded to a wooden board where people pinned up their wishes.

With a pen in hand, he thought of a wish he wanted to write out, a wish sprout out from the corner of his mind. He finally wrote:

**Capture all the Jewel Seeds **

Looking at the paper he wrote on, he realized how plain his wish was, he then suddenly thought of a cool TV show that he watched during his stay, something about a superhero wearing a beetle mask riding on an awesome motorcycle, defeating villains with his cool weapons. Smiling, he crossed out his wish and rewrote:

**A powerful ally, powerful enough to defeat any foe and help me search for the Jewel Seeds before it activates itself, creating dimension drifts and universal chaos**

Satisfied, he pinned his wish up the board while humming the Kamen Rider theme song.

* * *

Fate and Arf(human form) were both out of the apartment in search for Jewel Seeds, In order to blend in with the populace, they were both dressed for the right occasion; Fate was dressed in a black yukata with a field of yellow flower-like patterns embroidered on them and a yellow obi fasten around her waist, while Arf was dressed in a red yukata with a black wolf embroidered on the back of her yukata, with a red obi fasten around her waist.

Fate received orders from her mother days ago to gather the Jewel Seeds. This is the third day they stayed on Earth, to search for the latter; they used tracking equipment supplied by Percia for the past two days, only to find it was useless when they found out that the Lost Logias in searching was dormant.

They decided to do search manually, taking the holiday as an advantage. They were informed from Percia that the Jewel Seeds can be activated through human's desire; human's desire is conveyed through their emotions, if the emotion is strong enough, the Jewel Seed may activate itself.

Fate felt a tingle of hope in her person when she heard about the information, she believed that her emotions alone are strong enough to activate the Jewel Seeds and if she succeeded in collecting all twenty-one Jewel Seeds, her mother will turn back to the caring and loving person that she remembered long time ago, restore her Alicia's life, and become a family again.

"What's wrong, Fate, you have been looking at the wooden board for five minutes?"

Fate gazed to her side and saw her familiar with a worried look on her face.

"Sorry Arf I was spaced out for a moment there"

Arf sighed in relief, her master can work too hard sometimes and it affects her health, after all her master is only 9-years old."So what did you wish for?"

Fate looked away and faces the board, her face blank of emotion except for a small blush on her cheeks.

"It's a secret"

She pinned her wish on the board, leaving a suspicious Arf behind.

When Fate is out of sight, Arf un-pinned the paper that Fate wrote on and it was written:

**Family**

The wolf familiar smiled to herself. Her master is distant and barely shows emotion, Fate really needs open up to people and become more social active like many children her age, if not, she will be more of like her mother when she grows up. Thinking about it made Arf shudder.

Taking out a piece of blank paper, she wrote down:

**I want Fate to have friends she can really depend on and truly cares for her **

She wished for her master's well being and now for hers.

**A year supply of Scooby Snacks…**

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere in Mid-Childa**

Lindy Harlaown looked over her son's shoulder to see the paper he had wrote on, and the note read:

**A promotion**

"…."

Lindy sighed, and looked back at the empty paper she was holding.

Chrono is now fourteen of age, he cannot be babied anymore. She and Cyle should have had made a sibling for Chrono before he died, so she have someone to spoil.

With a pen in hand, she wrote down:

**A daughter**

**

* * *

**

**Back on Earth**

The Bakery was closed for today and the Takamachis are having their own way of spending the holidays. Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are both in Kyoto, while Kyouya-nii-chan and Miyuk-nee-chan are both out of the country doing something… When the nine-year old Takamachi asked her parents, about their plans, they would simply reply:

"You'll understand when you grow older"

And at both her sibling's case:

"It's classified"

They are family, what's to hide! The young Takamachi was quite infuriated about the replies she received from the older Takamachis.

It's just a trip to Kyoto, she wondered why didn't they bring her with them, she didn't misbehaved or have low grades at school, she was a good girl! And just what is there not to understand until she grows older! And both her siblings are acting weird again, acting all secretive around her. They looked like those secretive people she saw on TV…spies and assassins… She must be thinking too much. It's just TV, it's not like her sibling are doing those things…right?

Since the senior members of the Takamachi family are out, the family decided to send her to the Tsukimura residence for babysitting. Nanoha was not complaining, since she was staying at her friend's for the holidays. Days have passed since her stay in the Tsukimura residence, and today is New Year. Nanoha plus friends decided to attend the local festival.

Nanoha was wearing a pink yukata with a rain of cherry blossom petals embroidered on them, and a red obi wrapped around her waist. She looked at her friends, who sit side by side with her on a bench. Suzuka was wearing a purple yukata with numerous Hello Kitty embroidered on it and a violet obi wrapped around her waist. While Arisa was wearing a yellow yukata with black dog paw prints embroidered on them and a pink obi wrapped around her waist. They are finished with the offerings and done pinning their wishes up a board. They are now sitting in comfortable silence until Nanoha strike a conversation.

"So what did you wish for the coming year?" Nanoha began.

"I wished to have a Doberman next year" Alisa replied with a grin then looked up at Suzuka "How about you?"

Suzuka smile "Higher grades next year and if possible… " Suzuka placed a finger on her chin, in thought "a new cat"

"How about you, Nanoha?"

"A pet ferret!"

* * *

Side note: This is my first time at writing stories, so please give me some constructive criticism and R &R


End file.
